The Best Deal
by Stargal22
Summary: Rapunzel knocks out a man, and locks him in a closet. Be sure to check out the other chapters! ( i am going to make them soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Yippee! Yet another Fan Fiction. But this time not about Alex Rider (say what?) But this time about…. Tangled. Yes, Tangled. Filled with excitement and adventure, I hope y'all like it!**

In the castle of Cleanistia. Up on the throne stood Rapunzel, the king, and the queen. Rapunzel spotted a chameleon on the floor. She rushed up to it, almost petrifying it. "Don't worry little fellow, I won't hurt you." She reached out and let the chameleon walk on her hand. "I think I am going to keep you." Rapunzel told the little chameleon, "And I think I am going to name you Pascal."

Rapunzel took out her brush from the bottom drawer of her dresser and started to Brush her 30 meter long hair. Surprisingly, Rapunzel could walk easily in the hair of hers. As she brushed her hair, Rapunzel started to hum a little song that she made,

Let me sing a song for you,

Let your diamonds shine,

Let me take,

What once was mine?

No, that sounds off, Rapunzel thought to herself, all of a sudden, she heard sounds coming from outside. It sounded like boots, boots? Rapunzel thought, Mum and Dad would never wear boots, it must be an intruder! Rapunzel quickly grabbed the nearest object to her. What happened to be a frying pan? "Oh well, "Thought Rapunzel "it might come in handy" The doorknob turned. The door opened. In stepped in… A man! Without thinking, Rapunzel swung the pan over her hear, and nocked the man out. "Well that is done," Rapunzel Thought, she then tied his legs and arms together, and managed (with great difficulty) to pull the man into her closet. She closed the doors and went back to brushing her hair.

**Thank you, Thank you, please do the usual, Comment, like, add, and follow/favorite. Make sure to check in, ii will be adding in more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got a lot of nice reviews saying that I should do a second chapter, so I am! (Also because it ended with a total complete cliffhanger) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The man got back from his unconsciousness. He tried to move his legs and arms, but to see they were tied up. "Why is it so dark?" The man wondered. He tried to kick. A door opened ever so slightly. "Aha!" The man realized, "It is a closet!" He wiggled around, hoping it would loosen the ropes tied around his arms and legs. It worked!

He pushed opened the doors, and steeped out. The room was big, there was a big bed, a desk, a lady holding a frying pan with about 30 meters of hair, lots of papers on the desk, a nice white and gold dresser, and a mirror. Wait a minute, thought the man, a lady holding a frying pan with 30 meters of hair? That was weird. Then the lady spoke. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The man replied with, "My name Is Flynn Rider, I am here because I was being chased by some wolves and this castle was the only thing that I could see that I could hide. What is your name?" The lady looked very hesitant to answer that question. She was definitely inspecting Flynn with her eyes. But, she finally just gave up and gave him the answer, "My name is Rapunzel."

Flynn thought about that name. Rapunzel, Rapunzel what a nice name. It has a nice _ring_ to it. As he was thinking about the name, he saw a little chameleon, and of course, being Flynn Rider, he screamed. "Ahh! What _is _that little thing? Kill it or something!" Rapunzel looked hurt, "Flynn Rider. That _little thing_ is _my_ pet. His name is Pascal." And with that Rapunzel picked him up.

Only then Flynn realized that Rapunzel cared for animals. While he was thinking about that, his stomach grumbled. Loudly, "Oh no," Rapunzel said, "You must be very hungry." Flynn smiled and shrugged, "well, I guess if I have not eaten in five days that might mean I am somewhat hungry." Rapunzel opened her mouth in shock and ran out the door to get food.

10 minutes later Rapunzel came with a HUGE tray of food, but tripped on her hair, all of the food fell onto the ground, "Oh do not worry, and I will clean that up for you." Flynn told Rapunzel. "Oh, okay then, you go down five flights, and there is a closet in one of the closets in that floor." Rapunzel advised him. And with that, Flynn made his way down to get the supplies.

**Thank you! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I will be making possible 5 chapters? Give me feedback to let me know how many chapters I should do. Thanks for watching!**


End file.
